Fic of DOOM
by Nikki13
Summary: Romance/Comedy/Movie-type thing/Uh...Hey! There aren't anymore genres!/What? I thought I said/QUIT IT!!!/...../Thats it!/-_- Fic of DOOM or just Fic of DOOM: aka Soon to be retitiled
1. Prologue

Romance/Comedy/Movie-type thing/Uh...Hey! There aren't anymore genres!/What? I thought I said/QUIT IT!!!/...../Thats it!/-_- Fic of DOOM or just Fic of DOOM: aka Soon to be retitiled  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer:   
Ok, First off, I will NEVER!!!! Give credit to Nick for kicking Zim. Never! Credit for creation of Invader Zim and all characters in that show belongs to the Comic God, Jhonen Vasquez! And the few fan characters that appear are MINE!!!! MINE!!! MINE I TELL YOU!  
*ahem* Now, on to the story....  
------------------------------------  
  
The scene opens with a view of the Massive. We quickly zoom in to see two tired rulers. They are really groggy, and seem to be wearing their sleeping clothes. Red was in his red and black boxers and had a little stocking over each antenna that was striped white and red. Purple was dressed in a purple t-shirt that said "I'm a Tallest!", purple boxers, and stockings on each antenna exactly like Red's only purple and white. The time was approximatley 2:30 AM (well, sorta, I guess...) and the.....people who controll the ship (a/n: gotta love that description) called on them.   
  
"Incoming Transmission from....Well, just a void in space."  
  
"Do we have to answer this? I mean, we were just about to go to bed!" complained Red.  
  
"Sires, with all do respect, I think as leaders it would only be right to answer the call NOW. Otherwise, they might keep calling all night and I will have no other choice but to alert you each and every time. Come on. This call might even be important enough to affect all of our lives!"  
  
"I doubt it," mumbled Purple. He turned to Red and shruged his shoulders. "I guess we'll take the call. But let this be the last one for the night!"  
  
"Of course, my lords. Downloading Video Cam.......and....There they are."  
  
What was on the screen was a female Irken. She looked quite unfamiliar, but the Tallest really didn't look at the screen. They were yawning most of the time, too.  
  
"My Tallest. I would like to tell you that my mission on Vegeta was a failure seeing as it wasn't there when I got there. However, I did manage to conquer a lot of other planets in the name of Irk. My Tallests, I would like to recieve permission to....DESTROY!!!!!!!! Zim. Would that be ok with you two?"  
  
Neither Red or Purple heard a word she said. Of course, they didn't care enough to ask her to repeat or explain anything.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, sure, whatever" Mumbled Red.  
  
"Go ahead and do whatever you want to Zi...Zi...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Purple fell asleep, but quickly got back up to finnish his sentance "Zim. We'll just...wait here.....Zzzzzzzz" He fell asleep again.  
  
"Thank you, My Lords. I will report in as soon as I get to his planet. Bye! ^_^" She waved back at them and the screen turned blank.  
  
"Lets go to bed already, Red..." Purple said, practically dragging along.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, sure, whatever..." He fell on his throne. Purple grabbed the exhausted Red by the hand, and pulled him to bed. (A/N: you can think WHATEVER you want from that point. They could have just one bed for the both of them, or two seperate ones. Let your mind decide ;D )  
  
Back in the void in space, we see what looks like a Voot Cruiser. It looks almost the same as Zim's, only with a slightly different design and colors. The camera closes up on the glass untill we are actually in the ship. There is the same female Irken as seen before in the transmission.  
  
"Well, guess I'm off," she typed a code as what looked like a flat-screen that was on the window folded up and went into a little....box thing in the ceiling. "Now, all I gotta do is find out where Zim is... It shouldn't take too long ever since I upgraded my Voot Cruiser to a Voot Speeder. It should get there in at least 10 times the usual pace..." She glanced at a small screen on her transparent key-board. It looked like a map of the universe. The words "SEARCHING" flashed across the screen, as well. "I only hope that my pretty out-dated computer can work....I must update this as soon as I get rid of Zim..." The camera Zooms back out to a veiw of the Voot.  
  
"CORN MUFFINS!!!" Bellowed a voice out of no where.   
  
"SHUT UP, NIR!!!" Yelled the female Irken. We zoom back even more till we just see space, and what looks like the Milky Way to the left. The scene fades to black.  
  
--------------------------  
A word from Nikki: Whee!!! Fan character MADNESS!!! Don't worry, I promise to come up with a better name for the story, soon. Anyway, this is just the prologue, the real story starts in Chapter One! Will we find out who this mysterious Irken is? Will she get to Zim? Will the Tallest ever care about anything?  
  
Purple and Red: Hey!  
  
Nikki: What? It's true!  
  
Purple: It is not!  
  
Red: Yeah! It's just fan fiction!  
  
Nikki: So!? It's probably what'd happen in the actual show, anyway...  
  
Purple: What show?  
  
Nikki: ....  
  
Anyway, hope you liked this little taste of my story! Tune in for the begining of the fic, and let me know what you think! I love to hear comments and reviews!! 


	2. Hi-Skool

Fic of DOOM!  
  
Chapter 1: Hi-Skool  
  
  
It has been approximatly 5 years since Zim landed on earth. All of our friends are now in the 10th grade. There have been a lot of changes, and you are in for some surprises. Some things, however, haven't changed at all.  
  
First of all, so you all can catch up, Zim's base was destroyed. Completely. To the very root. EVERYTHING....gone. It all happened in an Acid rain storm. It all happened durring skool, though. He didn't realize that it was even raining when it happened, but it did. Every last piece of his Irken maechinery, his labs, his freakish looking house...all gone...Gir survived though. He was busy dancing at a Rave club. When Zim arrived that day, he was horrified....He learned he couldn't do anything but try and re-build it from scratch. He begged Dib to let him use his labs and equipment, but did you really think Dib would? Anyway, Zim has been living in a very cheap version of his own house base. It was made from cardboard boxes found at the dump. Suprisingly enough, though, It lasted for a long time. It also served as a good cover for his lab's re-creation. Oddly enough, Zim grew quite a bit. He grew about 3 feet taller. He couldn't report to the tallest because of what was mentioned before, but Zim bearly even had time to notice it, what with the rebuilding of his labs. Why he grew? Awe, you'll find out later.  
  
Now, to hear whats been up for Dib. No progress in making ANYONE believe him, as usual. No one cares, his dad doesn't believe him, and his sister hates him as always. Dib almost exposed Zim, but humanity was too dumb to know what had happened. So, pretty much nothing has changed for him. He still hasn't made any friends and he also hasn't had a girlfriend. So, Dib's life is still pathetic. The only upper hand he had on Zim was the fact that his base was destroyed and he kept crying to Dib. Dib never, ever gave in though. He is proud of that.  
  
Now, time for Gaz! Gaz hasn't changed much, either. She is still the great gamer and only got better and better. Ok, so at the top I said that they are ALL in 10th grade. Well, while in 7th grade, the teachers thought she wasn't being challenged enough and neither did her father. So, they decided to move her up to 8th grade with Dib and Zim. She ended up suffering being in the same class with them. She didn't like that, too much.   
  
She did, however, befriend Zim. You are thinking "What the Hell?" well, since Zim had nothing better to do durring skool since all of his equipment was destroyed, he decided to pick up a gameslave and some games to pass the time. With all his Irken training he was pretty good. Not nearly as good as Gaz, but slightly higher than average. Anyway, Zim started asking Gaz for tips durring skool. At first Gaz just ignored him, but he finally broke the last barrier and got her to crack. Dib was very, very mad when he found out that they were trading tips, but he got used to it. He did cringe when seeing them together, but nothing unbarable. So, Gaz and Zim started to hang out at lunch all the time, leaving Dib all alone. By himself. With nothing but a faulty lightbulb and portable laptop. There were sometimes when Gaz and Zim would visit him to torment him, but other than that he was totally and utterly alone.  
  
So, now you are pretty much all caught up. A couple of other notes are that Ms Bitters is still their teacher. They just kept moving her...She ended up being at least one of their teachers for all of the skools they'd attended. Another is Zim is nearly done with the re-creation of his base. Well. It is now lunch time on the first day of Hi-skool for the sophmores. Lets see whats going on...  
  
"No, Rob. I won't go out with you, even if you were to sacrifice your puppy's liver to me," Gaz said cooly to the blonde boy with no real eyes.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rob ran off in a horrible huff.  
  
Dib was watching from a table that wasn't too far away while slurping a Poop can through a straw. Same old Gaz, he thought to himself. Zim came into the scene that Dib was watching.   
  
He walked up to Gaz with a cheery, but still scary smile saying "Hi Gaz. SIT WITH ME!!!!!!" Gaz nodded and sat down. Dib growled a little.  
  
"Zim and Gaz...something I don't like," he said to himself while making bubbles in his soda. "He won't ever admit it, but that alien has a CRUSH on my sister!"   
  
***Flashback 2.5 YEARS AGO***  
"Zim, why do you keep going to my sister?" Dib asks Zim.  
  
"I NEED to know how to beat this level. It is vital...really, it is,"  
  
"Oh, but after you beat that level you'll stop bugging Gaz, right?"  
  
"Oh no. I need her to help me with the NEXT one, and then the NEXT one!"  
  
"What about when you beat the game?"  
  
"Um...then I'll..uh..." his eyes shifted around. "What do you care, anyway?"  
  
"I'd just like to know that my hypothesis is incorrect, thats all,"  
  
"Your hypothesis for what?"  
  
"Oh, that you have a crush on my sister,"  
  
"What? A crush on that HIDEOUS,DISGUSTING,ANDVILE girl-beast? Hah! Never! Zim needs no one..." he said, sort of turning purple in the cheeks (awe...he's blushing! =^_^=)  
  
Dib walks away from Zim. I hope not, he thought.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Not that that's the problem, though" he continued. "The problem is Gaz doesn't even get her pepper spray anymore! She lets him be with her!"  
  
In the back of Dib you can see Gaz and Zim talking about some game or something.  
  
"But I doubt anything bad will happen. Not after Zim's base being destroyed, at least.   
  
***Flashback 4 YEARS AGO***  
"NOO!!!!! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPAIR THIS!!!!" cries Zim.  
  
"Yay! We're doomed!" Interupts an unhelpful GIR.  
  
"Hah! Fate has lent a hand in stopping your evil....ness, Zim!" Dib shouts from the side.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"Zim has been so annoying these past few years, what with coming up everyday asking to use our labs. Really, does he think I'd help him? Something fishy is going on though... He hasn't asked once all summer..." he shruged his shoulders. "Ah, well...All I know is I HATE Zim and he's an alien. And seeing him with Gaz makes me sick...Sick like a sicky monkey...with measels!" Dib gets a vision of what that would be like, and he shudders at it.  
  
"Horrible..." he shudders some more as Zim is walking up behind him and whistling something he's heard before (its the theme song :P), with a very innocent look on his face.  
  
"DIB!" he screams in his ear. The effect of this is Dib jumping some-what out of place and his glasses shifting a bit.  
  
"Ah!!" he yelped. Dib quickly fixed his glasses, and while pushing the bridge he said "For the millionth time, no, Zim. You can't use our facilites,"  
  
Zim shook his head from side to side. "Dib, Dib, Dib..." he looked to the side. "Does our relationship mean nothing?"  
  
"What relationship?" barked Dib. "You're my worst enemy!"  
  
"Is that not a relation of some sort?" Zim relpied nimbly.  
  
"Of course not- Wait.. maybe, I guess..."  
  
"Of course I'm right...ANYWAY! I just felt I should tell you I've just completed the re-creation of my base. I wanted to let you know that I won't be bugging you about it anymore..."  
  
With these words, Dib spat out the poop soda he was slurping with Zim's short speech.  
  
"AH!!!!! MY EYES!!! I'M BLIND!!!" It seems that Dib spat it right into Zim's face causing him to burn and stuff.  
  
Dib stood up on the table, slammed his hands on the table-top, and gave his own little speech. "Don't do it, Zim! You've lived here on earth for about 5 years, now! Have you learned nothing from humanity? Why do you want to get rid of us?! Have you no guilt? WHY DO IT!?!!!!?"  
  
Zim didn't hear a word of this lecture, though. "IT BURNS!!! OH, THE PAIN!!!" Dib saw this and got (for lack of better word) a -_- look on his face, complete with anime tear. -_-; He sat back down, feeling quite annoyed.  
  
Zim is still sizzling. Perhaps he did listen, though, for he has a response to Dib. "Becacuse of people like you, Dib. People who are annoying as hell, and" he grabbed the nearest soda.  
  
"Hey!" Aki griped.  
  
Zim shook the soda can and squirted it in Dib's face. "AND PEOPLE WHO SPIT POISONUS TOXINS IN MY FACE!!!" shrieked Zim.  
  
"Yeah, well," Dib said, face still dripping in poop, "Well, you're green! And uh..." he was at a loss for words "Um...Its an ugly green!" Good one, he thought, sarcastically.  
  
Without any other words, they both turned back-to-back saying, in perfect time, "I HATE you..."  
  
For some reason, Gir pops in out of no where and says "and I love you! ^_^"  
  
------------------  
Whee!!! Thats it for chapter one!!! Yup, stuff happnes! ^_^ They are in Hi-skool! Yay!!! This will hopefully be good...um...yeah..And yes, the character mentioned in the prologue does sound a lot like Tak, but this is NOT I repeat NOT a rip off of Tak. Or a parody, or a copy. The plot will be totally different compared to Tak, and um...yeah...And this character isn't really that much like Tak. She has a malfunctioning SIR, and um..Well, you'll find out later! Hope you like chapter one, now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
